Love Will Find A Way
by Kaylarea
Summary: Brennan is injured on a case and at the hospital the team all learns something new. How will they all handle it and what is in store for her and Booth? B&B
1. Chapter 1

First off I want to promise all of my readers that I have not forgotten my other stories! I am working on them! And they will be posted! I am not sure when they will be up, but soon.

Okay so this is a story that had other roots. I had read a story of a couple who were married in order save each other's lives, and I couldn't get the idea out of my head and for some reason I kept seeing Booth and Brennan. So this is my take on that whole concept, but with Booth and Brennan with their friends, and their problems. No copying of another writer's material was intended and I do not own Bones or anything affiliated with them.

Please review after reading this chapter and seriously tell me what you think and if you'd like more….

It started off just like any other case. He was bumped a file because he worked with the best bone lady in the United States. Just like other case origins he called Bones to let her know that he would be on his way to pick her up shortly, and to ask what type of coffee she preferred that morning.

As was routine she said she would be ready when he got there, but surprisingly she asked for a much frillier type of coffee drink than she normally had, but he decided not to question her on it. He figured that Angela was involved in one way or another.

"All right Bones, see you soon." He answered as he unlocked his vehicle, ready to begin his day and ready to see his partner.

Unlike most woman Bones had a unique since of fashion and he was always impressed and, sometimes amused by her outfits. Today it was obvious she had dressed for the weather rather than for her job. She was wearing a light pink belle blouse, the loose fabric showing off the curve of her chest and flowing down until it reached her waist and the tighter bottom sat directly above her hips. Giving the effect of a comfortable shirt, but with the sophistication of a lace, cut out back. She had paired that with a dark pair of skinny jeans and pink strap sandals. He noted with a small smile that her toenails were painted red.

"Hiya Bones." Booth smiled at her as she approached the vehicle.

"Good morning Booth." She answered back with a smile as she took her drink from him.

"Just so you know, I didn't think you owned a single pair of sandals." He joked as they climbed in and were on their way.

"I can see why you would assume that, I don't typically get the chance to wear them, but it was just such a nice day that my girliness won out over practicality. I did however bring a pair of boots just in case."

He chuckled as they made their way down the highway.

"So did you have a good weekend with Parker?" She asked.

At first he was taken off guard by the question, he didn't remember telling her he had Parker this weekend, but then again maybe he had. "We had a great time, I took him to the park and we practiced his football skills. Kid's got a pretty great spiral." He beamed obviously proud of his son.

"That's great, Booth. I know he plays hockey during that season, but maybe she should play on a little league football team for the summer, if he likes it so much. You could even coach." She suggested.

"I hadn't thought of that, he probably would enjoy that, I know I would. I'll have to talk to Rebecca and see what she thinks, but thanks for the idea Bones."

"No problem." She smiled back at him. However that smile instantly disappeared as she saw the crime scene.

"Please tell me you suddenly have an anthropology degree and will go in there for me." She asked Booth as she took in the swampy, stinky mess."

"Bones did you just make a joke?"

"Yes, and no, I'd really rather not go in there."

"Tell you, what I'll go with you." He promised.

"Are you sure?" She asked nervously looking at him.

Booth wasn't sure why this was freaking her out and he didn't want to push her so he just agreed. "I'll be right behind you."

After corralling the other officers to the front of the SUV he and Brennan went to the back to change. He respectfully, turned his back as she handed him her still warm clothing and pulled on her jumpsuit. She was pulling on her boots while he, for the first time ever wore a jumpsuit as well. After he was dressed and her hair was pulled up, did he ask if she was ready.

"As I'll ever be." She said as she slowly stepped into the mud, seeing where she thought the bones were.

"Whoa this is some fragrant stuff." Booth commented from behind her. "And not in a good way."

"I would have to agree." She answered noting that the muddy water was getting deeper and she didn't seem to be getting any closer to those bones. "Booth, is it just me, or have we been moving forward but the remains seem to be further away?"

"I did notice that, but I thought it was just me."

"It might be the current." Brennan noted.

"Well wait for me to catch up to you and we can go together." He called. And so she waited.

Once they were side by side he took her smaller hand his much larger hand and they trudged into the deeper water.

"Booth, I'm afraid the water is going to get too deep before we get to the body." She said now that the water was up to her chest.

"I know Bones, but we might be able to make it, we're almost there." Just as he was getting those words out of his mouth there was a thunderous cracking sound that shook the water, and the partners almost lost their balance. In the moment of the water moving it pulled them apart, and Brennan was left reaching for Booth and Booth reaching for her. If that wasn't bad enough Booth had spotted the source of the crash.

A tree was falling into the marsh and it was directed at Brennan. Before Booth could even blink the tree had fallen and crashed into the water right where Brennan had been standing moments before.

After the tree had fallen an eerie stillness was in the air, but only for a moment. And in that moment Booth realized that Brennan had not resurfaced.

"Bones!" Booth called as he dove headfirst into the murky water. He looked around as best he could and he still didn't find her. He rose to the surface sucked in a lungful of air and reentered the water, this time propelling himself forward. Then he saw her. It was obvious that she was unconscious as she was just floating beneath the surface. He reached her and began to pull them up towards air, when he realized the reason she wasn't moving. Her suit leg had gotten entangled in one of the tree's branches.

He hated to do it to her, he really did, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to pull her off of the tree without running out of air and he wasn't going to leave her underwater while he got oxygen. He unzipped her suit and it floated away from her body, and he was able to propel them both to the surface.

They had made it to the shore about three feet away from where they were. He noted with worry that she had severe wound to her head and multiple scratches. And she wasn't breathing. He hadn't done CPR in a long time but he knew the basics hadn't changed. He gently tilted her head back, and breathed air into her lungs for her and pressed on her chest. He repeated the motion until she coughed and spit up the water she had inhaled.

"Bones! Thank goodness!" He said with joy as he watched her breath on her own. He carefully brought her to his chest and just held her there feeling her breath.

"Booth." Brennan croaked out softly. "I don't, I don't feel so good." She was able to communicate to him before she started violently convulsing.

He knew seizures were bad news. "Call 911!" He yelled to the officers on the other side of the water, as he tried to keep Brennan from hitting her head again.

Booth sat with his head down in the waiting room. He refused to acknowledge Cam, Hodgins or even Angela. He was not going to be content to talking with anyone until he knew how Bones was doing. After what seemed like an eternity did Brennan's doctor come out.

"Family of Dr. Brennan." He said.

"That's us." Booth said standing up, flanked by the team.

"Are any of you direct family members?" He asked looking them over.

"Yes, I'm her husband." Booth answered.

"Ah, you are Mr. Seeley Booth then. I read so in her file but, she wasn't wearing a ring, and due to her unconsciousness I can't ask her, so I needed to be sure, before I have you sign consent forms for treatment."

"I am Seeley Booth, what do I need to sign so you can fix her?" He asked.

"She has a shattered femur and will need surgery, we are running her blood work now, so we should have those results soon. She obviously banged her head, she may have a concussion, that would explain the seizure, but since she is not epileptic, I wouldn't imagine that happening again. We would like to perform the surgery now, while she is asleep, because once we wake her up, she will have to be awake for the night, to make sure she has no lasting brain injury." The doctor explained.

"If she stays awake all night then she'll be fine?" Booth clarified.

"Yes, if we can keep her from falling asleep for the first 24 hrs, we reduce the risk of coma and death, and if she is responsive while awake and able to answer some questions for us and she has no memory loss, then I see no reason why your wife shouldn't make a full recovery."

Booth signed the forms. "Then go fix her." He said. "I'll be right here waiting to see her when you're done."

"I will come get you the moment she is in recovery." He promised.

What happened when he turned around made him thankful they were in a hospital. Angela had grabbed him by the neck and in a mix of excitement, anger, and worry was hounding Booth.

"What the hell do you mean she's your wife? I want an explanation right now G-man! Better yet I want to see two rings and your marriage license!"

So that is chapter one. I promise more holes will be filled as we go along, but would you all like more? Please leave a review and tell me what you think!

Kayla


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for all the reviews, alerts and favorites! Here is chapter two!

* * *

><p><em>Booth signed the forms. "Then go fix her." He said. "I'll be right here waiting to see her when you're done."<em>

"_I will come get you the moment she is in recovery." He promised._

_What happened when he turned around made him thankful they were in a hospital. Angela had grabbed him by the neck and in a mix of excitement, anger, and worry was hounding Booth._

"_What the hell do you mean she's your wife? I want an explanation right now G-man! Better yet I want to see two rings and your marriage license!"_

* * *

><p>" Angela if you strangle me to death, I can't explain everything you guys. Let's go over here, sit down and converse like adults. That means you let go of me." Booth told her.<p>

"Fine. But if you leave anything out and I do mean anything, I'll be sure that Brennan tells me." She threatened.

Once they were all seated comfortably around one of the tables in the waiting room did Booth begin his explanation.

"Obviously you've all known Bones and I have loved each other for years and we never wanted to act on it. I was afraid that if it went bad, I'd loose my best friend, and she was scared to open up and let someone actually love her. But when she asked me if I was willing to be her sperm donor, I knew everything had changed. She can be rational about everything, but I knew her reasoning behind asking me that wasn't rational. And I was going to do that for her, because she had asked me and because I loved her."

"I was going to be the father of Bones's child, and it occurred to me that children are created out of love, Parker was. And so would this child, but it wouldn't be the same. I was going to explain all of this to her and see if she would be willing to give us a shot, but then I had to have my surgery. I told her that if I died I wanted her to have my child."

"After I woke up and had my memory fixed, we had a real heart to heart, I told her I'd do anything for her, but that her having my child and pretending that I wasn't going to be in his or her life, wasn't going to happen. I couldn't do that for her. She said she understood, but I wasn't so sure, and since I we were laying everything out there, I told her I loved her."

"She was real quiet for minute then she scooted over next to me on the couch, and grabbed my hand. She whispered, "Really, you do?" "I squeezed her hand and looked her directly in they eyes and promised her that yes I really did love her."

"After that everything else was easy. She finally admitted her feelings for me and how she was scared she was going to loose me while I was in surgery, and that she promised herself when I woke up she was going to tell me, and she did. We realized that life was short and we were wasting time being stupid. We discussed dating and she very candidly pointed out that we had been dating for nearly three years. So she suggested we move in together, and we did. About three weeks into that routine I knew it was right, but not quite perfect."

"I knew I had found my soul mate and that I wanted to be with her forever. So one night after dinner and another heart to heart I explained t her how she had literally saved my life and that I would be very lucky if she would agree to marry me. After that I actually asked her to marry me, she was once again very quiet and then she whispered yes. We had Caroline find us a judge and be our witness and we were married the following week." He finished.

"Well why didn't you guys tell us? We would've been thrilled. I am thrilled." Cam asked.

"A few days after we were married Brennan came to talk to me, she had been crying. She said she was having emotions that she needed help sorting out. She expressed her happiness at our marriage but her guilt over not including you guys. I told her I understood and agreed. We decided we would have a vow renewal in six months and have all of you attend, and she wanted you Angela to help her plan and be her maid of honor, but we wanted it to be special. We were planning on asking all of you to dinner this weekend to tell you." Booth answered her.

"So you've been married for a month?" Angela asked.

"Yes. One month tomorrow, which was why it was the perfect day for telling all of you. And if you guys are going to be mad, please be mad at me not at Bones."

Booth wasn't sure what to expect but he didn't expect to find himself being hugged by Angela.

"Thank you." She whispered to him. "For finally coming to your senses and marrying my best friend." She said offering him a genuine smile.

"Congratulations Seeley, of course we'll all be coming to this wedding!" Cam exclaimed happily hugging her friend.

"I'm very happy for you guys man, and I appreciate the sneakiness." Hodgins said clapping him on the back.

Meanwhile Sweets was stewing in his chair. "Sweets, you okay?" Booth asked feeling better.

"No! No I am not okay, you and Dr. B got married! She hates the very idea of marriage!" He answered exasperated.

"Well obviously not to him." Angela commented.

"I just, I'm going to need some time to process that's all." He answered.

"I think we all are dude." Hodgins answered him.

It was then that Brennan's doctor came out.

"How is she?" Booth immediately asked.

"She has a metal wire fusing her femur back together, but the bone will heal around it and she should be able to be fully mobile again. It will take about eight weeks for the bone to heal; once that is complete she will need to attend physical therapy for about two months. After which I see no reason why she won't be able to return to her normal routine. However for the first nine weeks I'm placing her on strict bed rest. And she may wish to use cane for the first little while into physical therapy. We did an MRI and her brain is showing no trauma, we will still keep her up for the night, but after that she should be fine." He explained.

"Okay but after tonight, then what happens?" Angela asked.

"She will have to stay here for at least another week, and we're giving her antibiotics to prevent infection from the surgery. After that she can go home and be on bed rest for eight more weeks. She will need to come in every two weeks so we can monitor how her bone is healing, but otherwise she'll have no major issues, unless she hates physical therapy."

"Okay thanks doc." Cam finished up the lengthy conversation.

"She's awake you may see here now, but, first Mr. Booth may I see you for a moment, alone?" He asked.

They stepped aside. "What's wrong doc?" Booth asked.

"Nothing, so long as you don't mind being a father, your wife is five weeks pregnant according to her blood work and un ultrasound."

"Is the baby okay?" Booth asked about to panic remembering the trauma she had just been through.

"Perfectly healthy." The doctor assured him. "Go, be with your wife."

"Hey guys, can I see Bones alone for a minute?" He asked the squints. After gaining their approval did he enter her room.

"Hey baby." He said gently kissing her forehead as he sat down next to her bed.

"Hi, Booth." She answered him groggily.

"Did the doctor explain everything to you?" He asked.

She nodded in response.

"Okay, now I know you are going to hate bed rest but you're going to have to do it. For you and for our baby. We're having a baby, you're pregnant, five weeks along according to the doctor."

"I am?" She asked surprised her hands moving to her abdomen.

"Yes ma'am." Booth smiled.

She was still for a minute then she began to softly cry.

"Bones, are you okay? This is a good thing I promise." Booth assured her.

"I know, these are happy tears. We're going t be parents." She smiled.

"Yes we are." Booth agreed.

After everyone had given Brennan a hug and told her they were happy for her and Booth did they leave.

"How are you doing babe?" Booth asked her.

"I'm tired but otherwise okay." She answered.

"I bet you are, but you only have to stay awake for two more hours then the doc will check you out and you can take a nap."

"Okay, tell me a story to keep me awake." She whispered.

He scooted as close to her as he could without harming her leg and he began telling her how Angela had nearly killed him.

* * *

><p>Okay so I'm begging you all to review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I m sorry for the later posting of this chapter, my week kind of got away from me, but here is chapter three, I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Three days later.<p>

"Bones are you comfy? Do you need another pillow or blanket?" Booth asked as he propped Brennan's foot up on a pillow in their big bed.

"Booth, I think I have everything I need." She assured him motioning to Tonka the black lab laying next to her, the stash of snacks by her bed, and her laptop on Booth's pillow. Not to mention the remotes for the tv and dvd player.

"Okay, I just want to be sure since I know how much you hate being still."

"Normally you'd be right, but I find that I'm tired actually, and I think having some time to relax and rest will do me and the baby some good." She admitted.

"Wow Bones I'm impressed."

"I know I'm a constant surprise."

"Yes, you are." Booth agreed leaning in giving her a kiss.

"Go to work, I'm fine. Angela will be coming by to check on me later and you'll be by at lunch. I have both the phones right here, so I promise to call if I need anything, and Tonka will keep me safe." Brennan said scratching the dog behind his ears.

"Okay fine I'll go, but you better call me if anything, and I do mean anything happens."

"I promise."

"Okay, I'll swing by the lab and see if one of the squinterns knows anything about those bones yet." Booth told her pulling on his jacket.

"Mr. Bray should have some results for you." Brennan assured him.

"That'll be good. I'll see you later with lunch. Tonka, you watch mom. Bye babe." Booth said kissing her again.

"Bye Booth, I love you." Brennan told him.

"I love you too."

"Well Tonka, what do you think we should do first?" Brennan asked the dog as she ate a twisler and gave him a small piece.

Luckily she didn't have to wait long for an answer as Angela was heard walking through the hall.

"Hello, sweetie, how are you doing today?" Angela asked scooting down next to Tonka and Brennan.

"I'm fine Angela I promise."

"Hmm, okay, if you say so. I brought you something."

"Oh, Ange you didn't have too."

"I know, but I know you, will be bored, so I'm here to educate you."

Brennan wrinkled her forehead. "Educate me in what?"

"Disney, and TV. You're going to have a baby, you'll need to know Disney movies, so they are all in this case here, and in these cases are television seasons. I brought you House MD, One Tree Hill, Gilmore Girls, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Charmed. I promise you'll love them."

"What are they about?" Brennan asked flipping through the cases looking at the disks.

"House is about a doctor who is head of diagnostics and his team. They diagnose patents the other doctors can't fix. He's very sarcastic and kinda cranky. Imagine Hodgins as a doctor who hated people, and you'd get House. He is best friends with an Oncologist and has three doctors on his team, and he's crippled. Also he's addicted to vicodin." Angela explained.

"Wow, and he is still able to work properly?" Brennan asked.

"Oh yeah, he's brilliant. Now One Tree Hill is kinda a soap opera but way better, its about a group of friends from a North Carolina town. You'll laugh, you'll cry, it's a perfect guilty pleasure. Now Gilmore Girls is about a mother and daughter who live in Connecticut, it's just sweet and funny, and a good idea of how mom's and daughters should be, best friends. It comes with a glossary because they are very witty and use a lot of pop culture references."

"That leaves Buffy, she slays vampires along with her watcher and her two best friends Xander and Willow, I really cant explain that one further but everyone knows who she is, watch it, I think you'll like it once you get over the unrealistic ness. The same for Charmed, they are sisters who are witches and they fight demons, while running business and having families."

"Wow, and people watch this stuff?" Brennan asked.

"And they enjoy every minute of it. Just let that scientific mind of your relax and enjoy some tv shows, promise you'll try?" Angela asked.

"I promise."

"Okay great! What do you want to watch first?" She asked excitedly.

"I guess I'll be brave and start with Charmed."

"Great choice!" Angela exclaimed putting the first disk in the dvd player. "Okay sweetie well I have to go and do a facial recognition from the body that tried to kill you, but call if you need me and Booth should be home soon. Love you!" She said hugging Brennan.

"Love you too Ange." Brennan said as her friend left.

"Okay Tonka let's see what we think of the sister witches." Brennan mumbled as she scooted down into her bed and got comfortable.

She was about three episodes in when Booth showed up with lunch.

"Hey, Bones-

He was cut off, "Shhh!" she said holding up her hand until the show rolled the credits, then she stopped the dvd and faced her husband.

"What are you watching babe?" He asked taking off his shoes ans laying down next to Brennan as he handed her her salad.

"Angela brought me a whole host of dvd's to watch, this Charmed, I wasn't sure I would like it, but I find that I do, it's intriguing. Obviously not possible, but fun, relaxing to just watch."

"I never thought in a million years, you would be watching tv." Booth laughed.

"Me either, but I find I like it."

"What else did she bring you?" He asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"House, One Tree Hill, Buffy, and Gilmore Girls."

"Oh! I'll watch House and Gilmore Girls with you!" He said excitedly.

"Really?" Brennan asked.

"Sure! We'll watch tv together when I get off work until you're up and around again."

Brennan laughed. "Deal, they can be mini dates."

"You know it baby!"

"So, wanna watched Charmed with me?" Brennan asked.

"Sure, just tell me what I've missed and I'm sure I'll catch on."

After Brennan explained everything to Booth, they changed into pj's and crawled back into bed with Tonka and settles in for an evening of demon killing witches.

* * *

><p>.<p>

I know it was kind of odd and short but I felt we needed something lighter after the last two chapters and I decided Brennan needed some schooling in tv basics. I hope you liked it, please leave a review! Those of you who have seen/like Gilmore Girls, I decided to make Booth like that show because he's in touch with his feelings and because he would appreciate all the pop culture references and be able to explain them to Brennan.

Please review!


End file.
